The Brief Boys
by Dragon Ball Prime
Summary: Trunks used to be ecstatic about the idea of a little brother. Someone who could train alongside him. But now that his brother is 16 and he's 18, he finds that their battles are a lot less physical. then they used to be (Slice of Life Brief Family Story)
1. Chapter 1

Trunks used to be estatic about the idea of a little brother. Someone who could train alongside him. But now that his brother is 16 and he's 18, he finds that their battles are a lot less physical. (Slice of Life Brief Family Story)

It was a long time coming. The sun was absent in the sky and traffic didn't seem to get any better. But alas, school was school and Bulma had high hopes for her sons.

It was more choatic in the Briefs household. Vegeta seemed to be teleporting as he fed Bra and brushed his teeth simultaneously. A growl was echoed from him. Some toothpaste was seen where Bra's spoon should have been.

Vegeta noticed and shared a glance with Bra. She giggled and took notice of the blue substance. Vegeta begged inwardly that his daughter would temporarily gain wisdom and know that toothpaste didn't belong on her face. She disagreed. "Minty!" Her face was covered in it

"Oh Lord.." Vegeta mumbled. Having great power didn't translate to brilliant father but he was adamant to keep trying anyway. He closed his eyes, repeating a phrase Bulma would say "Mistakes lead to future successes, especially with goopy messes.u." Vegeta smiled and picked up Bra gently, this was another challenge he had to overcome. However, it wouldn't just benefit himself it would also benefit the creature in his grasp, her Saiyan tail wagged lightly. Her innocence was still intact. He planned to maintain that for as long as possible.

Sparks was the second youngest. Short loose purple hair tied up, his hoop earrings were placed on his ears. He sighed at this moment of peace. One more touch needed to be administered. His pristine Honor student uniform. At Star High, there were the Regulars and the Honors. His dedication to his academics paid off and he wasn't above showing off the distinct golden buttons on his blazer. He still carried his father's pride, just differently. A subtle bragger.

He nodded to himself when he got dressed fully. Everything fit well, nothing too unslightly. He hummed a simple tune and cracked his door slightly. First thing he could hear?

His older brother Trunks dashing through the house "Mom, Dad! Have you seen my uniform. I could have sworn I have seen it somewhere!" Trunks was like his dad, so he could never simply walk. Zipping through the house was how info traveled in the Briefs household. Everybody excluding Bulma was fast enough to tell everyone about everything

Sparks winced and closed the door. Walking away was his best solution. Until a loud abrasive knock was heard on his door. He rolled his eyes and kept walking forward. This wasn't his battle.

"Sparks. I know you are there. Give me what is mine and I might not beat you. I'm in a good mood!" Trunks was loud. Loud made Spark's blood boil. Especially the type of loud his brother tended to employ

"Oh dear brother..what would I gain from taking your guady uniform!" He retorted. He couldn't help but to smirk.

Trunks didn't say anything else. If looks could kill, Sparks would be in dire need of some Dragonballs. Both of their tails stood up, ready to pounce on each other. The only thing holding them back was the fact that they shared genetics and even that barely mattered in their battle-wired minds. Sparks was already identifying the best way to disable Trunks without killing him outright. Trunks was doing the same thing, though he didn't consider pain.

Bulma could be seen at the doorway, holding what Trunks seem to be after. A standard Star Academy uniform. His name etched into the front

His face dropped, he was the unneeded aggressor now. He nodded and grabbed the uniform. Bowing his head "um thanks. Nice talk we had here Sparks"

Sparks rolled his eyes and sat back down on his desk "I'll be ready soon mother." Bulma left on that note. She wasn't too worried about Sparks. Even in heated situations, Sparks was the social butterfly.

Her eyes turned to Trunks. A different beast altogether. A world with Vegeta in his life definitely added some brashness and pride. Though Trunks was still a good guy. Keeping to some morals. She figured that was due to his friendship with Gohan.

Bulma assembled everybody in the living room. The game plan was simple. If done with max precision, they could possibly have a decent day.

Sparks saw Vegeta fumbling with the three lunchboxes next to him. Sparks sighed lightly "Lunchbox duty gets easier father. Trust me.."

Trunks held Bra in his arms from the moment. Unexplainable to anyone, Bra never cried in Trunks' arms. Not even once. Meanwhile with Sparks..

"Sparks, honey. Please hand Bra back to Trunks. Love you still" Bulma declared from behind the couch. Bra never seemed to stop crying in Sparks' arms. He grumbled and handed his sister back to Trunks. What did she like about him? Sparks wasn't a saint but neither was Trunks. He would even argue that Trunks is way more scary. Yet she was giggling and laughing at Trunks' goofy face. He would crack the code to that Saiyan baby.

Bra didn't speak much but her cheering said it all. Sparks wasn't sure how to take it. Trunks was way more personable. He knew that. He wondered why he cared to begin with.

Vegeta was the only one not directly interacting with anyone. Sparks found his father's attitude to be the most fitting. He smiled, he seemed so far away from him mentality wise.

Sparks pondered quietly. Getting into his own head. Vegeta caught him, a scowl formed on his face "boy?"

"Father..sorry. just looking around" He sighed and turned his head. Tension was batting throughout his body.

"If you're nervous about school. Don't be" He grumbled "you'll dominate. Your mother has prepared"

An opening to be honest was right there. He would finally swallow his pride, showing concern over how another being felt about him. He Couldn't do, at least not with Vegeta "thanks for the advice" He put on his best impersonation of Trunks.


	2. Chapter 2

1: Dusting Off The Gloves

Sparks stepped into school and breathed in happily, he was finally back. He was in his domain. All the students with golden blazers carried themselves like royalty. Fitting, considering Sparks was actual kin to a Prince.

His tail bounced excitedly. "Trunks. Do you see it all! The wonders of elite academics?"

Trunks was obviously unimpressed, his arms crossed when entering the same building "elite? That wasn't the first word that came to mind" He barely paid attention to the environment itself. Stumbling as he stepped in. His presence seemed to be noticed by everyone. Purple hair? Odd monkey tail? He still wondered how Sparks fit in so well.

He quietly observed his brother's actions. Sparls was greeted by most of his classmates. They were surprisingly comfortable with his brother. Comfortable enough to even hug him.

Trunks nodded firmly. His brother was fine. He stepped away to head to his first class. He remembered promising his mom that he would do better then last year. He gulped, that probably meant less Z-Fighter time. Less fighting. He stopped for awhile. Looking up at the marble walls, covered with the achievement of others.

"What's going on with you?" Trunks was suddenly twice more annoyed. His brother's speech caused him to turn around. He could feel the sarcasm leaving Sparks' mouth "heading to first period"

Sparks wagged his finger "I'm not referring to your destination. I mean you..you were really quiet in the car today" Trunks recoiled back a bit, he assumed no one noticed his behavior change. He honestly didn't want to bring it up in the car

"I don't know. This place feels foreign to me. It's nothing like training with dad or you. I feel... isolated" Trunks leaned against the lockers and dropped onto his butt.

Sparks patted Trunks shoulder "don't fret I've missed fighting too" Trunks looked up in surprise, he never thought he would hear his brother admit to missing combat

"You sure? You cried more then me. " Trunks made himself laugh a little. A deep sigh came afterward "Truth be told I don't want my fighting skills to dull like Gohan's..."

Sparks raised an eyebrow at the mention "Gohan?"

Trunks stammered and stood up "No offense to Gohan of course."

Sparks rolled his eyes and walked past his brother. "No need to explain to me. Why can't we have both?"

Trunks shrugged "how are we supposed to do that? Add on to the fact that you are an Honor Student" Trunks put his hands in his pocket, blankly waiting for his brother's magicial solution.

Sparks was bothered by the question. Him and Trunks were master fighters with tight schedules. Something was going to give. If only they had more time.

"Time..." Sparks' face was in his palm as he muttered on. His tail twitched. His mind rattled onward. Maybe changed schedules?

Trunks' mind was somewhere else. Why work around time when one could simply remove it. "As in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Trunks smirked as soon he suggested it

Sparks' and Trunks' eyes met at the same time. For the first time. They were on the same page, though Trunks had a sinister smirk. Sparks' face carried the look of a concerned onlooker.

Sparks caught the expression "oh no...Mother will have our arses if she finds out we have been sneaking off to train!"

Trunks' mind was already set, he patted Sparks' back as he headed off "hey, you gave me the idea. Just make sure you are ready by seven"

"Seven?" Sparks was crushed, his day would be more cramped, the mere thought of changing his day, caused him to shiver. "What about homework, dishes, speech prep. Do I just throw them out the window?" Sparks was seething.

Trunks maintained his usual calm smile, knowing that it boiled Sparks' blood "Yep. See you then" Trunks zipped off without another word.

Sparks' sighed. He was concerned, yet felt that strange warmth he usually felt when anticipating combat. In a weird way he loved it. His fist tightened "well if things are going to be on schedule... " With a simple step, he was already speeding through the halls "I got to get a few things done"

At 7:00...

Star Academy had been out for a few hours now. Meanwhile, Sparks and Trunks descended onto Kami's Lookout, the place seemed to be more haunting at night. The boys quickly entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Trunks remembered the odd sensation this effect had. Though the experience made him remember a person he hadn't thought about in while. He remembered sharing this same experience with them

The boys walked in the void in silence. Trunks noted the tension "It's way too quiet in here. Talk"

Sparks sneered and turned his head "I think it's too loud. Silence" He smirked and quickly descended into the air. Getting used to the spacial effects.

Trunks took a dash in a circle, while Sparks found it stupid to be using his legs. Trunks found great use into it, he forgot how fast he used to be. "go ahead and admit it"

"Admit what?" Sparks asked, shooting ki blast into the void.

"That I'm a genius for suggesting this. You would probably be doing homework at this time" Trunks was giddy, and smug enough to rub it in

Sparks observed the environment, being amazed at the mechanics of this realm.

Trunks chuckled at his brother "I definitely prefer this then academics. Please don't tell Mom I said that" He gulped just thinking about it.

Sparks sat in a meditative stance "I won't" He sighed lightly, calming down. It was the first moment of peace that he got today.

Trunks let his brother have his space, flying around in the massive void. Throwing his most powerful punches into the air. Causing it to crackle. He smirked at his renowned strength, deciding to mess around a bit "I'm Trunks. Prince of all Half Saiyans!" He laughed directly after.

Sparks opened his eyes to see his brother's usual buffoonery. "Not compared to Goten.." He commented.

Trunks gripped his fists tightly at the mention of Goten. Their relationship wasn't on the best terms at this point

Sparks scratched his chin, curious about Trunks' reaction "Matter of fact. I haven't seen you around Goten in awhile" He started to pry further.

The silence grew more awkward as Sparks waited patiently for an answer. Trunks was still stubborn, do he stood his ground "Goten has been very busy, he's been getting direct mentorship from Gohan, a.k.a Mr Guardian of Earth" His eyes looked down.

Sparks's eyes were wide, he had came to realize the conflict. Goten hadn't been around, he was busy training with a man Trunks idolized. Was Trunks jealous?

When Sparks looked at Trunks again. The teen's face was covered in tears "you got what you want Sparks? Huh?!" His anger shook the room around them. The seismic activity, drew cracks in the void. "I told you to let it go! But you had to keep prying.

Sparks only continued, smirking with no fear "I have a right. Can't have you around here moping about Gohan again" Trunks was already finished with the conversation. He only threw a hard punch as a response.

Sparks was sent toward the ground. Shaking the space some more. Sparks tried to let it go in his head but he had sort of wanted this. His being was emblazed with the force of his Super Saiyan power. His body radiated gold passionate aura. Trunks would be lying if he said he was a bit regretful.

Sparks had already zipped to Trunks' location. Throwing a light-fast combination of precise strikes. The first drew blood from Trunks' mouth. The second had removed seven teeth. The third, however was intercepted by Trunks' right hand.

Sparks seethed, realizing that Trunks was still in his base form. Yet was still able to withstand his Super Saiyan form. Trunks roared like a mad beast "bet you wish you just shut your mouth, huh?" Trunks put Sparks in a fierce chokehold.

"Stop it! What are we doing?" Sparks paused the situation. Trunks could only shrug in response "getting the frustration out of system?" He offered. Sparks rolled his eyes, ripping his arms back from Trunks' grip. "At least you finally made me bleed for once.." Trunks taunted.

Sparks grumbled in annoyance, "Talk to Goten. Get over this hill you have built on your own friendship"

Trunks paused, seething with pure rage. Sparks still held his usual stoicism in the face of a monster. Trunks sighed in defeat "Our last moments together ended in a pretty ruthless fight. I got the better of him. Embarrassed him in front of his crush...they are dating" Trunks said, already prepared for a scathing verbal assault

Sparks didn't have an answer for the explanation he heard, he had no idea his brother was that bad "you can't fix this...not even the Dragonballs could fix that... you're screwed" Sparks had his face tucked in his palms .

Trunks flew past Sparks head, yelling back "yep!"


End file.
